


two slow dancers

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: A little fic based off of Mitski's song Two Slow Dancers. Kurapika and Leorio dance in the kitchen and then cry because they love each other so much.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	two slow dancers

**Author's Note:**

> yo i haven't posted in a while and i wrote this like. yesterday and was fairly proud of it. enjoy

The sound of soft laughter drifted through the couple’s apartment. It was early in the morning but that didn’t stop the lovers from dancing in the kitchen. 

Leorio spun Kurapika in a grand twirl, the both of them laughing the whole time. Leorio pulled Kurapika back in to hug the blonde close to his chest. 

_ We’re just two slow dancers, last ones out _

Leorio wrapped his arms around the blonde loosely, Kurapika hummed along to the music and began to sway. Leorio placed a sweet kiss on the top of Kurapika’s head, the smaller man just smiled softly. 

_ We’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

They continued to sway along to the song, pressed so close together that their breathing became synchronized. Kurapika took a deep breath in and exhaled hard. Leorio reached one hand up to Kurapika’s head to softly massage his scalp.

_ And the ground has been slowly pulling us back _

_ You see it on both our skin _

_ We get a few years and it wants us back _

Kurapika removed his head from Leorio’s chest to look up at the man who was holding him so tenderly, like if he were too rough Kurapika would shatter into a million pieces. Leorio looked down at the smaller man, the brunette reached both of his hands up and cupped Kurapika’s face.

He moved the blonde bangs away from Kurapika’s forehead and placed a soft kiss on it. Kurapika hummed and caught Leorio in a slow kiss. The two parted slowly and Leorio ran his thumbs over the shadows under Kurapika’s eyes. Leorio then moved his hands to slowly trace the shape of Kurapika’s nose. He inspected every individual freckle, then kissed the tip of his nose softly. Kurapika only stared in wonder as Leorio caught his gaze.

_ It would be a hundred times easier _

_ If we were young again _

_ But as it is _

_ And it is _

They stood there and stared into each other’s eyes. Leorio inspected Kurapika’s deep brown eyes, he took the time to admire everything about the smaller man’s eyes. The things that Kurapika’s eyes had seen, Leorio wished and wished there were a way to prevent Kurapika from ever having to see those things. Leorio knew that Kurapika didn’t deserve all of the pain and suffering he received, that’s why he planned to make Kurapika feel like he did deserve to feel. Happy.

Kurapika just returned the stunned gaze as he stared into Leorio’s kind eyes. A gorgeous mocha color, something soft and warm. Just as Leorio was. Over time Kurapika had come to find that Leorio’s loving nature, when he wasn’t being loud and frustrating, was quite endearing. He truly loved the man, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

_ To think that we could stay the same _

Leorio pulled Kurapika in for another hug, he hugged him tight against his chest. Leorio could feel tears pricking the backs of his eyes. 

_ To think that we could stay the same _

Kurapika returned the bone crushing hug. Kurapika hugged Leorio so tight he felt as though they would melt into one imperfect being. 

_ To think that we could stay the same _

Leorio couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, he began to shake in Kurapika’s grasp. Kurapika knew Leorio wasn’t the prettiest crier, he let the brunette hunch over and plant his head on Kurapika’s shoulder. Kurapika could feel the tears seeping through Leorio’s shirt that he had stolen. Kurapika began to feel the tears drop from his eyes as well. 

Why was he crying? Maybe it was because he was so in love, maybe it was for some other unknown reason. Leorio felt Kurapika begin to sob quietly too, Leorio picked his head up off of Kurapika’s shoulder. Leorio sniffed, snot was running down his nose and his eyes were red and puffy. The taller man began to sink to his knees, Kurapika let himself be pulled down as well. 

_ But we’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

Once both were on the ground Leorio pulled Kurapika into another bone crushing hug and Kurapika just let him. Leorio began to sob loudly again and Kurapika followed suit.

_ We’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

They held onto each other and cried until there were no tears left to cry. Leorio wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve before leaning in and kissing Kurapika sloppily. Kurapika hummed softly and then kissed Leorio again. They sat there and stole sloppy little kisses from each other.

_ Two slow dancers, last ones out _

“I love you so much Kurapika.” Leorio muttered against the blonde's cheek, kissing it before pulling away.

“I love you too Leorio.” Kurapika responded and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck, hugging him. Kurapika unattached himself from Leorio to look at him in the eyes again, Kurapika smiled. A sweet genuine smile, Leorio felt himself melt and returned the smile. Leorio kissed Kurapika once more, Kurapika could feel the imprint of Leorio’s smile on his lips and he smiled even harder. Leorio took Kurapika by the hand and began to stand up, they stood up together. Their hands still intertwined, Leorio led Kurapika to their bedroom. 

“Let’s go back to sleep ‘Peeks.” Leorio hummed, his voice was hoarse from all the crying. Kurapika just nodded and laid down, Leorio did as well and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Kurapika felt the steady rise and fall of Leorio’s chest and closed his eyes. Before drifting into sleep he heard Leorio grumble something and Kurapika found his hand in the dark and kissed the palm of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated. also listen to two slow dancers by mitski !!! now !!!!!


End file.
